


До конца дня (или История, в которой Мерлин предотвращает Апокалипсис, потому что хочет сходить на свидание)

by foina_cale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А как вы провели бы последний день перед концом света?</p>
            </blockquote>





	До конца дня (или История, в которой Мерлин предотвращает Апокалипсис, потому что хочет сходить на свидание)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till the End of Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306011) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



После такого репортажа в новостях первый человек, которому хочется позвонить – верная старая подруга, Гвен.

Артур оцепенело таращится в телевизор. Ещё десять минут назад, пока они с Софией собирались на работу, там крутили одну из бесконечных передач со сплетнями про знаменитостей, которые София так любит. Всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Артур пытается нащупать телефон, который уже разразился персональным рингтоном Гвен.

– Как думаешь, это правда? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Гвен.

Целую минуту он считал это сообщение дурной шуткой, придуманной идиотами на канале развлечений, но, пощёлкав пультом, убедился, что везде передают один и тот же экстренный выпуск новостей.

– Как вы там, с Морганой? Хотите, я приеду? Я… кажется, сегодня я не пойду на работу. – Вот его отец точно пойдёт. Его отец наверняка решит, что это чепуха, а если и нет, то захочет пойти на дно вместе со своим кораблём.

– Артур Пендрагон прогуляет работу? Должно быть, конец света близок, – она старается говорить спокойно, но на заднем плане слышится голос встревоженной Морганы. – Она хочет с тобой поговорить.

Артур стискивает телефон, пока София рыдает в свой – наверное, разговаривает с отцом.

– Артур? – секунду спустя говорит Моргана, и голос у неё такой, словно она только что проснулась от одного из своих ужасных кошмаров. Пока Артур набирает воздуху, чтобы начать бесполезные уверения, что всё будет хорошо, она начинает всхлипывать: – Артур, Артур, мне так жаль, я видела, что произойдёт, но решила, что мне в кои-то веки приснился обычный сон.

Обычно Артур дразнит её за сны, хоть и знает, что те чаще сбываются, чем наоборот, но сегодня он не не находит сил шутить над ней. Не сейчас, когда к Земле летит астероид, и около пяти вечера по Гринвичу произойдёт столкновение. 

– Тебя никто не винит, Моргана. Я лишь спросил Гвен, не хотите ли вы, чтобы я приехал.

Когда Моргана отвечает, становится очевидно, что она сумела взять себя в руки.

– Если ты приедешь, мы втроём прорыдаем весь день, а это пустая трата времени. Загляни к Утеру… проведи время с Софией, что ли. За нас не волнуйся.

– Если ты уверена.

В трубке слышно, как она сглатывает.

– Я люблю тебя, братишка.

Она уже много лет так его не называла, и теперь очередь Артура сглотнуть огромный комок в горле.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Моргана. Поцелуй от меня Гвен, ладно?

Она смеётся, и этот смех немного похож на истерику. 

– Последний день перед концом света, а ты все ещё не теряешь надежд соблазнить мою девушку… никогда не изменишься, да? – Он не может ответить на этот вопрос. – Пока, Артур. 

– Пока, – он вешает трубку, чтобы не затягивать прощание, и, повернувшись, видит Софию. Её глаза покраснели от слёз. – Как твой отец?

– Я еду к нему. Всё очень мило, Артур, но я не могу провести всю оставшуюся жизнь с тобой.

– Оставшуюся… София, если ты не заметила, нам всем осталось жить часов десять! Думаешь за такое короткое время найти свою вторую половинку?

– Не важно. Это время – всё, что нам осталось, разве это не заставляет тебя по-другому смотреть на жизнь? Даже если б мы сегодня не умерли, я не вышла бы за тебя замуж, так что не собираюсь сидеть тут и дожидаться конца света в твоей компании. Прости, но я просто… не могу, – София равнодушно целует его в щёку, хватает со стола ключи от машины и покидает квартиру, которую они делили десять месяцев.

– София! – безнадёжно зовёт он, но следом не идёт – кто он такой, чтобы диктовать, как ей провести последний день своей жизни?

Но если Моргана и Гвен не желают, чтобы он приехал, а София не желает его и вовсе, куда ему теперь податься?

*  
Пробудить в себе желание покинуть квартиру ему удаётся только через час (жить осталось девять часов) – но нельзя же весь день сидеть, тупо уставившись в телик. На улицах толпы людей –рыдают, паникуют, сплетничают, – и Артур, похоже, единственный, у кого нет компании. Женщина, которая продаёт кебаб в ларьке ниже по улице, сидит рядом с бездомным, который иногда появляется на их улице. Соседи Артура сидят на скамейке в парке, держатся за руки и смотрят на небо.

Артур отказывается смотреть кому-либо в глаза и звонит отцу.

– Ты опаздываешь, – приветствует его Утер.

– Я сегодня не приду. – Тишина в трубке. – Считай это выходным, если хочешь, или днём отпуска по болезни, но я не приду.

– На самом деле ты не веришь этой погоне за сенсацией, правда?

Артур смотрит на небо, и он знает, увидеть астероид пока невозможно, но его не покидает ощущение, что на солнце упала тень.

– Позвони Моргане, ладно? Она хочет с тобой поговорить.

– Я позвоню ей в обеденный перерыв.

И в этом весь отец. Он будет отрицать всё до последнего, или пока сама королева не сделает заявление. Тогда он, наконец, поверит.

– Я люблю тебя, пап.

Утер вздыхает:

– Увидимся завтра, Артур, – и вешает трубку.

Артур понятия не имеет, кому бы ещё позвонить, или куда пойти. Ланс за границей, Леон наверняка с родителями, а он в день конца света остался один. Так что Артур бродит по улицам, держа руки в карманах, и наблюдает, как мир разваливается на куски, как люди плачут или бегут, будто это что-то изменит, или падают в объятья незнакомцев. В конце концов, он отлипает от стены и пытается понять, что хочет делать дальше.

– Я немного горжусь человечеством.

Артур оборачивается и удивлённо смотрит на подошедшего к нему человека. Тот на несколько лет моложе Артура, высокий, неряшливый и болезненно худой, и его огромные уши покраснели на утреннем морозе. Артур собирается приказать ему надеть шапку, но тут же понимает, как неважно сейчас никакое обморожение.

– Почему вы так говорите?

Парень указывает на открывающуюся перед ними картину:

– В любом фильме или книге о конце света говорится о массовых беспорядках, как будто конец света – оправдание свинскому поведению. Но посмотри вокруг: люди просто сближаются, даже с незнакомцами, – он запинается. – Мои слова звучат как попытка съёма, да? Но вообще-то, ты выглядел таким одиноким. Почему ты сегодня один, в такой день?

Это личный вопрос, но Артур готов вывалить историю всей своей жизни любому, кто спросит, потому что кому тот может рассказать? К завтрашнему дню жёлтая пресса исчезнет, и некому будет напечатать статью.

– Моя девушка решила, что не в силах смириться с перспективой провести со мной всю остаток своих дней. Моя сводная сестра и её девушка не хотят, чтобы я приехал, наверно, решили заняться сексом последний раз перед концом света. Мой отец не верит, что конец света наступит. А ты почему один?

Парень долго смотрит на него, прежде чем ответить:

– Моя семья живёт далеко, так что я не могу провести этот день с ними, и я совсем недавно в городе, поэтому тут у меня пока мало друзей. Я только в сентябре приступил к научно-исследовательской работе, – он морщит нос.

– Какая специальность? – спрашивает Артур, как будто это имеет значение.

Кажется, его собеседник готов рассмеяться:

– Как ни удивительно, астрофизика, – он протягивает руку, и Артур пожимает её. – Мерлин.

А вот Артур смеётся:

– Конечно, кто же ещё. Меня зовут Артур.

Мерлин тёпло и лишь слегка натянуто улыбается, но выглядит он измотанным, грустным и почти виноватым, как будто сегодня – просто последняя и худшая катастрофа в долгой череде бед, и Артур, не дав себе времени на раздумья, выпаливает:

– Раз уж мы оба одиноки, как тебе понравится идея провести всю оставшуюся жизнь со мной?

Долгое мгновение Мерлин пристально разглядывает его, а потом хватает за руку:

– Идём!

*  
Мерлин тянет Артура вниз по улице до ветхого здания, а потом внутрь. Они заходят в захламлённую квартиру, принадлежащую, очевидно, Мерлину. Она забита книгами, а её стены покрыты картами звёздного неба и светящимися в темноте созвездиями. Мерлин хватает стопку подушек и одеял, снова берёт Артура за руку и ведёт на крышу.

Это далеко не самое высокое здание в Лондоне, но они видят небо и находятся выше паникующей толпы, так что почти не слышат её шума, и Артур почему-то чувствует себя лучше, зная, что теперь сможет встретить судьбу лицом к лицу. Не говоря ни слова, они сооружают из одеял и подушек гнездо, и, устроившись в нём, осторожно смотрят друг на друга.

– Итак, – наконец, произносит Мерлин, – почему ты выбрал меня?

– Мы оба были одни перед наступающим концом света, – он наклоняется и ловит руки Мерлина в свои. Здесь холодно, и он дёргает Мерлина вниз, укрывая их обоих одеялом. – Неужели причина настолько важна?

Оба понимают, что да, важна, но Артур и правда не знает ответа. Не знает, почему рука Мерлина в его руке даёт больше поддержки, чем тёплые слова Морганы, не знает, почему так хочется провести губами по его шее, хотя он не приводил домой мужчин с тех пор, как закончил университет.

– Думаю, нет, при условии, что ты хочешь быть здесь, – долгое время спустя шепчет Мерлин. Артур уже забыл свой вопрос.

– Я хочу быть здесь, – он стремительно тянется к Мерлину, пока они не сталкиваются носами, а затем наклоняет голову и Мерлин захватывает его губы в плен, медленно, легко, просто скольжение, и одно дыхание на двоих, и они не закрывают глаз. У Мерлина голубые глаза, и на свету края радужки кажутся золотыми. Отодвигаясь, он улыбается.

– У меня чувство, что я должен суметь что-то сделать, – признаётся Мерлин, переворачиваясь на спину, и Артуру не хватает тепла его дыхания. – Я… Я испробовал всё, что умею, но видимо… Мне не хватает сил.

Артур освобождает одну руку из хватки Мерлина и гладит его по щеке; тот вздрагивает.

– Ты не можешь винить себя за астероид, Мерлин. Не будь идиотом.

– Я не виню себя за астероид. Я виню себя за то, что не могу его остановить.

– Это не «Армагеддон». Что ты мог бы сделать?

От солнечного света глаза Мерлина сияют золотом, и он прерывисто вздыхает:

– Видимо, ничего.

*  
Следующие несколько часов они проводят, чередуя разговоры поцелуями. В какой-то момент Мерлин спускается в квартиру, приготовить им тосты с бобами, и возвращается на крышу с ними, а также с чаем. 

– Мы – британцы. Если миру приходит конец, то он, безусловно, должен закончится чашкой прекрасного эрл грея, – отвечает Мерлин на скептическую гримасу Артура. 

Артур обнаруживает, что рассказывает о своей жизни, о сотнях мелочей, о том, что раньше не говорил никому, потому ли, что не обязан был, или просто не хотелось. Мерлин говорит также много, хотя кажется, что скрывает он больше. Он звонит матери, отходит к краю крыши и смотрит вниз во время разговора, вроде спокойный, но у него начинают дрожать плечи, и, когда он вешает трубку, Артур ведёт его обратно к вороху одеял, укладывает и обнимает, пока он не прекращает плакать и начинает шёпотом извиняться, уткнувшись Артуру носом в рубашку.

После полудня поцелуи становятся совсем отчаянными, от медленного исследования они переходят к исступлённой борьбе. Полураздетые, они возбуждённо возятся под одеялом, Мерлин что-то неразборчиво выдыхает Артуру в щёку, а Артур так крепко сжимает его бёдра, что оставляет синяки даже сквозь плотную ткань джинсов. После, они лежат рядом и пытаются отдышаться, и Артур мечтает, чтобы астероид ударил ночью, и они бы успели полюбоваться на закат и умерли, глядя на звёзды.

Прошло немного времени, внизу на улице начинают кричать люди, и Мерлин безошибочно указывает на неприметный уголок неба, где какая-то точка увеличивается в размерах.

– Вон там. Это он, – он зажмуривается. – Он такой охренительно огромный.

Чтобы оправдать своё нежелание смотреть на небо, Артур целует его в лоб:

– Я знаю, дорогой. Знаю.

Сказать больше нечего, поэтому они просто держаться за руки под одеялом и пытаются не смотреть на постепенно увеличивающуюся точку на небе. По предположениям учёных, астероид упадёт в Атлантический океан, и у Артура достаточно здоровая психика, поэтому он не размышляет, убьёт ли их столкновение, или цунами, или ещё какая-нибудь катастрофа из тех, что последуют за ними.

Около половины пятого Мерлин поворачивается к нему и пытается улыбнуться – у него и близко не получается.

– Ты рад, что всю оставшуюся жизнь провёл со мной?

– Да, – Артур не утруждает себя шуткой или ложью, просто вытаскивает руку Мерлина из-под одеяла и целует его ладонь. – Вообще-то, я бы не возражал, если бы наша оставшаяся жизнь продлилась немного дольше. – Мерлин тихонько шипит и Артур вздрагивает. – Это было жестоко, да?

– Так что, это длилось бы дольше одного дня?

– Если бы мне хотелось перепихнуться напоследок, сегодняшний день прошёл бы совсем по-другому. – Мерлин пристально смотрит на него, как будто что-то ищет, и Артур под его испытующим взглядом закрывает глаза. – Это длилось бы дольше одного дня, Мерлин. Если бы астероид прямо сейчас исчез, я бы пригласил тебя на ужин, и записал бы твой номер в телефонную книжку, и наверняка позвонил бы слишком быстро, не выждав положенный срок, и…Мерлин?

Мерлин плачет, а его глаза сверкают золотом.

– К чёрту, – говорит он, – сегодня никакого конца света!

Он притягивает Артура ближе и целует, и полчаса спустя они всё ещё целуются, а мир никуда не делся.

Позже учёные сойдутся во мнении, что это было самое статистически невероятное отклонение от курса, которое только можно высчитать. Артур с Мерлином будут знать – это что-то совершенно другое.

конец


End file.
